La fée de Noël
by Catirella
Summary: Cadeau n 3 ... Une fée de Noël n’est pas forcement un cadeau, un certain Drago va en faire les frais et pas que lui d’ailleurs... Mais la question est... Qui la lui a envoyer ? ... YAOI


Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **La fée de Noël**

Base : **H**arry **P**otter

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf la pseudo fée de Noël… Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennes à J.K ROWLING… Je me permet de les emprunter pour ce texte.

**Genre :** OS - Humour, Yaoi et Hétéro…

_Noan, bêta pour ce One shot_ :

_J'ai adoré et c'est une belle réussite pour ce 1er Os Harry Potter !!!__  
__Et dis… Tu crois que si je prends rdv maintenant, je pourrais avoir une fée pour Noël l'an prochain ?__  
__Sur ce,__  
__Bonne Lecture !!_

**Note de l'auteure donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 18 décembre 2007.  
Mis en ligne le 24 décembre 2007._

C'est une grande première pour moi. Je ne suis pas proprement dit une auteur HP, mais GW (Gundam Wing).  
J'ai eu envie de faire ce cadeau de noël à tous ceux qui me lisent et lisent aussi du Harry Potter.  
Ne vous y trompez pas.  
Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en avais pas écris jusqu'à ce jour, que je suis inculte sur le sujet. J'ai tous les livres qui ont tous été lu hors mis le dernier, qui je dois vous l'avouez ne m'a pas plus lorsque je l'ai commencé. J'ai donc arrêté ma lecture, connaissant déjà la fin de toute façon avant même de l'avoir acheté le jour même de sa sortie en France.  
J'ai aussi vu tous les films au cinéma et j'ai les 3 premiers DVD.  
Plusieurs magazines aussi tel que "Magic".  
Donc, je peux faire des erreurs mais le sujet Harry Potter n'est pas un sujet inconnu chez moi. Je n'en lis pas car j'en ai justement trop lu depuis la folie HP.  
Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis une fan tout en restant dans l'ombre des maîtres en écriture HP sur le site de Fanfiction.  
C'est donc en tout simplicité que je vous offre ce One shot en ce 24 décembre qui est le 3ème de mes cadeaux pour les fêtes de Noël 2007.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

**¤-¤¤-¤¤****- ****HP**** -****¤¤-¤¤-¤**

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**La fée de Noël**

**

* * *

**

Ron regarda Harry tourner et retourner les pages d'un livre moldu. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée s'en échapper si ses 2 frères jumeaux avaient été présents.

« Il m'agace. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'arrête pas de se morfondre depuis 3 ans que tout est fini et là il s'obstine à lire ce livre moldu sans aucun intérêt. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et alla prendre le livre des mains de Harry.

Harry fit un geste avec ses mains qui voulait dire « Que fais-tu ? ». Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir la réponse à son interrogation muet. Ron se prit un coup de livre sur la tête de la part de sa fiancée.

« Hey ! Mais ça fait mal. »

Harry sourit en coin en les regardant.

« J'espère bien. Ce livre est tel une bible des contes de noël. Tu n'es qu'un inculte Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Ron fit une grimace comme à l'époque où il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, en déglutissant.

« Ooh, ce n'est pas bon, elle m'a appelé pour mon nom en entier. Harry fait quelque chose. »

« Quoi ! Tu t'y es mis tout seul, à toi de t'en sortir. Moi je vais faire un tour en ville. »

Harry transplana avant même qu'Hermione n'ai eu le temps de le retenir.

« Hé… Zut. »

Hermione fixa Ron, les sourcils froncées, ce qui ne le rassura en rien.

« Quoi ? »

« Il va falloir les réunir. »

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

Le sourire en coin de sa fiancée ne rassura pas plus Ron, une fois de plus.

« Maman où es-tu ? »

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard au Manoir des Malefoy.

« Aaaaah. Mais arrêtez de me lancer des boules de noël à la fin. »

« J'arrêterais lorsque vous m'écouterez. »

« Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

Le femme en face de lui croisa les bras en prenant un petit air prétentieux.

« Je suis une fée de noël. »

« Et moi je suis le père noël… Aieeeeeeeeeee, **mais ça suffit ou je vous jette un sort.** »

« Hum… Les sorts des sorciers n'ont aucun effet sur moi. »

Drago soupira.

« C'est bien ma veine. Je tombe sur une fée complètement folle. »

« Hey ! »

« AIEEEEEEE… **Mais vous allez arrêter, oui.** »

« Oui, lorsque vous aurez pris une douche et que vous serez rasé de près. Vous snouffez Drago Malefoy. »

Drago souffla par le nez.

« Et elles sont où vos ailes ? »

« C'est passé de mode… Aller à la douche. »

« Hein ! … »

D'un claquement de doigt Drago se retrouva sous la douche.

« Je vais la tuer. Cette fée est diabolique ! »

« _Je vous entends. _»

« … ! … »

Drago regarda tout autour de lui.

« **Pervers.** »

« _Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien… De tout façon, je n'ai aucune chance avec vous._ »

« _Comment elle sait ça, elle !_ »

« _Je vous l'ai dit, JE SUIS UNE FÉE._ »

« Pas la peine de crier. Vous êtes une fée chianAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. **Vous êtes malade, c'était bouillant**. »

« _Oups… La crasse partira mieux ainsi._ »

« Je la hais. »

« _Je vous entends._ »

« **JE SAIS.** »

Drago se lava en frottant très fort tout en marmonnant des mots doux à l'encontre de son invitée, qui s'était invitée toute seule.

« Mais je suis nu ! »

« _Pour prendre une douche, cela paraît logique._ »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est diabolique. »

Harry, depuis plus d'une heure tout en regardant les vitrines, marchait le long des rues de Londres décorées pour l'occasion. Il soupira de temps en temps en repensant que ces trois dernières années, qui avaient été riches en événement, mais pauvres en relation intime.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'autre personne ne faisait pas plus attention, trop occupé à râler après un être imaginaire que lui seul devait voir aux yeux des autres passants, qui eux, s'étaient écartés de lui.

« C'est pas vrai… **Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?** »

Harry cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux en fixant l'homme, les fesses au sol, tout comme lui.

« Malefoy ! »

Drago, à son tour, fixa Harry.

« Potter ! »

« Et bien au moins vous vous rappelez de vos noms de famille, c'est déjà cela. »

Harry leva la tête en direction de la fée.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Hey ! Sale gosse. »

« … ! … Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Ne jamais la contrarier, cette fée est un peu atteinte du bocaaaaaaaaaaal… . »

Harry se pinça les lèvres en voyant Drago aussi recouvert de neige que lui.

« Que cela vous serve de leçon. »

Harry et Drago la regardèrent et elle leva les yeux au ciel et claqua dans ses doigts.

« Non pas… »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à Poudlard.

« …en public… Mais vous avez eu votre diplôme de fée dans une boite surprise ou quoi ? »

« Une pochette surprise. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une pochette surprise et non une boite surprise. »

Drago fronça les sourcils en fixant Harry.

« On s'en fout Potter. Et on fait quoi ici ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai pris soin d'effacer votre présence dans la rue. Personne n'a rien vue du tout puisque vous n'étiez plus là. Et vous êtes ici pour que vous fassiez la paix.»

Harry leva un sourcil et Drago soupira de lassitude.

« La paix ! »

« Tu es sourd en plus d'être miro Potter ? »

Drago se prit un coup de baguette sur la tête.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeee, je vais la _hummmmmm _! »

Harry lui avait mis sa main sur la bouche.

« Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi… irréfléchi avant de parler…Vous pouvez nous laisser ? »

La fée, les bras croisés, avec sa baguette, qui était apparue au bout de sa main droite pour frapper le crâne de Drago, soupira les lèvres pincées.

« Je vous donne 20 minutes et je reviens… Et… Ne cherchez pas à m'échapper je sais tout, rien ne m'échappe. »

Les yeux de Drago regardaient de droite à gauche avec la main d'Harry toujours sur ses lèvres. Harry retira celle-ci une fois que lui aussi ait regardé tout autour d'eux.

« Elle est partie. »

Drago, les sourcils toujours fronçait.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore là, elle est diabolique. Elle m'a mis sous la douche nu. »

Harry sourit en coin et visionna mentalement Drago nu sous la douche.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pourquoi je te mentirais… Pourquoi tu souris en coin Potter ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Potter. C'est ta fée, pas la mienne. »

« Elle n'est pas à moi, je ne l'ai pas appelé. Si je savais qui a fait cela je te jure qu'il ou elle aurait de mes nouvelles foi de Malefoy. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais en attendant, la fée en habit rouge et vert veut que nous fassions la paix. »

« C'est la fée de noël. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Ça existe ça ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des fées, lutins et gnomes en tout genre. »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

« Et arrête de te foutre de moi Potter. »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Potter, Malefoy. »

« Dans tes fantasmes. »

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement de Drago.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont mes fantasmes, Malefoy. »

« Ils doivent ressembler à ceux de ton ami le rouquin, pour peu qu'il sache fantasmer depuis que Granger à la main mise sur lui. **Potter**. »

« **Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs à m'appeler Potter.** »

« Je t'appelle Potter depuis plus de 10 ans, tu es long à la détente. »

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Tu es pire qu'une mule. Tu n'as pas de cœur, ni d'âme, je ne sais pas ce que cette fée attend de toi. »

« **Je ne te permets pas de dire que je n'ai pas de cœur et d'âme. Tu ne sais rien de moi. RIEN.** »

Drago, les dents serrées, battit en retraite et marcha à grands pas vers la sortie. Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais plus à un coup de poing, mit du temps avant de réagir et de lui emboîter le pas.

« Attends. »

« **Vas te faire foutre.** »

Harry l'attrapa par le bras en se préparant à encaisser un coup de poing cette fois-ci, mais Drago ne le frappa pas.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Drago resta le regard rivé vers le sol.

« Tu le pensais. Tu as toujours pensé cela de moi. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

« Non… Enfin si… Mais plus depuis longtemps. »

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu es un auror… Je suis heureux que malgré tout ce que tu as dû vivre, tu ais continué tes études. »

« Drago ? »

« Hum ? »

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait après Poudlard ? »

« Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne te moques pas hein ? »

« Non. Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? »

Drago soupira.

« Je suis enseignant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je confirme. Tu es sourd en plus de porter des lunettes. »

« **Drago.** »

« Tu m'as appelé Drago ! »

« C'est ton prénom non ?… Tu enseignes où ? Ici à Poudlard ? »

« Tout mais sauf cela… Non, j'enseigne aux plus petits. J'aime beaucoup les enfants de 3 à 5 ans ils sont mignons, même si des enfants de sorciers de cet âge, sont de vraies terreurs. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es donc en vacances ? »

« Oui. J'étais tranquille chez moi à… Enfin, j'étais chez moi, lorsque cette fée de malheur à débarquer dans mon salon et à commencer à me lancer des boules de noël rouge. »

Là, Harry rigola franchement, ce qui fit sourire Drago qui avait toujours le regard vers le sol. Harry se fit violence pour se calmer.

« Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait chez toi ? »

« Non… Elle m'a juste obligé à me doucher, me raser et une fois habillé, elle m'a traîné dans les rues de Londres et puis nous nous sommes rentrés dedans. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Comme elle ! »

« Elle est belle comme femme tout de même. »

Drago releva la tête tellement vite qu'il se fit craquer le cou, il en grimaça. Harry eut mal pour lui.

« Elle te plait ? »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Disons qu'elle est jolie. Elle a un sale caractère mais elle est mignonne. Tu aurais pu tomber sur une fée moche. »

« La belle affaire, je suis gay. »

« Ah ! »

« En plus elle est blonde. Je n'aime pas les blonds. »

Harry sourit

« J'en ai appris plus sur toi en quelques minutes qu'en 10 ans. »

« Cela ne fait pas de nous des amis. Moi je ne sais rien de tes préférence et je n'en vis pas plus mal. »

« Je suis gay aussi. »

« Ah. »

« Par contre moi j'aime les blonds. »

« Ah. »

« Drago. »

« Oui. »

« Elle a raison, il serait temps que nous fassions enfin la paix. »

Drago soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. »

Harry sourit encore plus.

« Tu m'as appelé Harry. »

« Hum. »

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu ne réveillonnes pas avec ta mère ? »

« Non… Elle est partie en Ecosse depuis plus de 2 ans avec un sorcier en kilt. »

Harry eut une forte envie de rire, Drago le vit et sourit en coin.

« Vas y marre toi. Le tableau en vaut la peine lorsque tu les vois ensemble. »

« Non, je garde cela pour le jour où je les verrais de mes propres yeux. »

« Il faudrait peut être que tu songes à porter des lentilles de contact. »

« Mes lunettes font mon charme. »

Drago ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Possible. »

« Alors pour ce soir ? »

« Tu vas chez les Weasley ? »

« Oui. »

« Ils me détestent. »

« Oui, mais pas moi. »

Drago prit une posture hautaine.

« Je te préviens, je ne suis pas la fille. »

Harry lui sourit en coin.

« Cela me convient, j'adore les hommes blonds et virils, rasé de près. »

Harry lui tendit sa main droite.

« On fait la paix ? »

Drago la lui prit.

« Oui… On fait la paix. »

La fée de noël choisit cet instant pour revenir et les fit sursauter.

« Comme vous êtes mignons. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Harry ne lâcha pas Drago des yeux.

« Bien… Je vous laisse, ma mission est fini. »

« Comment ça elle est fini ! Vous allez nous laisser là comme 2 glands. »

La fée leva ses sourcils et sourit à Drago.

« Heuuuuuuu, OUI. »

« Mais on rentre comment ? On ne peut pas transplaner de Poudlard. »

« En traîneau. »

« **… ! …** »

« Il vous attend à la sortie de Poudlard. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à venir. »

La fée disparut comme elle avait apparu à Drago.

« Elle est terrible. »

« Hum… Je me demande tout de même qui a bien pu te l'envoyer. »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« On le saura peut être un jour. J'espère que son traîneau il vol. »

« Moi aussi. La mère de Ron a horreur des retardataires. »

« Ça commence bien. »

« Arrête de râler. »

« Je râle pas, je commente. »

« C'est pareil. »

« Tu es toujours aussi chiant ? »

« Non. Reste à toi de découvrir à quel moment et pour quelle raison, je ne le suis pas. »

Drago glissa doucement sa main dans celle d'Harry et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre.

« Il va falloir pour cela que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

Harry serra la main de Drago.

« Aucun problème. Je suis en vacances depuis hier soir. »

Ensemble main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard.

-

« Alors ? »

« Ils ont fait la paix. Reste plus qu'ils se déclarent mutuellement. Ah, Harry a invité Drago à votre repas du réveillon. »

« Super, ma mère va me tuer. »

Hermione sourit et soupira de contentement.

« Merci infiniment. »

« De rien… La prochaine fois faites appel à une vrai fée. »

« Elles existent ? »

« Oui, elles existent, mais elles sont, comme le Père Noël, très demandé, donc il faut si prendre à l'avance. »

« Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi ? »

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider… Bon, c'est pas tout cela mais je suis attendue. »

« Merci encore. »

« De rien. Ton future mari a aidé un ami à moi, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. Joyeux fêtes de Noël à vous. »

« À toi aussi Samantha. »

Une fois seuls, Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Ron.

« Avoir un mage dans ses connaissance cela a du bon. Elle a qu'elle poste chez les mages ? »

« C'est la plus puissantes, Dorian la kiffe grave… Mon amour ? »

« Oui. »

« Un conseil. Fais en sorte qu'aucun des 2 ne sache que nous sommes là dessous. »

« Promis, ils ne le sauront jamais. »

« Je prie pour que le jésus de noël t'entende. »

Hermione sourit, mais ne dit rien. Le réveillon cette année serait bien plus heureux pour Harry et c'était le principal à ses yeux.

_**FIN**_

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce texte  
et  
**JOYEUX NOËL À VOUS TOUS**.  
_Catirella_

_-

* * *

_


End file.
